Hunt
by stargaryen1831
Summary: Harry was affected more by the death of the only man standing between him and Voldemort. He trains to be the best and searches for Horcruxes along with Tonks who joined his under different circumstances. EXPLICIT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

AN

Pairings: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks

Rating M

WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE

Summary: Harry was more affected by the death of the only man standing between him and Voldemort.

He decides to train to be the best and search for the Horcruxes along with Tonks who joined him under unexpected circumstances.

\--

Mr Potter

Now that you are of age you are entitled to your inheritance left to you by your parents and Godfather.

We are aware of the current political climate which would make it difficult for you to come to our esteemed bank and as such we have attached a portkey to this letter which will activate within the hour of you opening it.

Be warned the portkey can only carry one person.

Account Manager Ripclaw

Gringotts Wizardry Bank.

Harry Potter set the letter down on the table after he finished reading it. He was not at all suprised by the summons the month he had spent studying had done him good.

An hour later Harry was dressed in his best robes, standing in the kitchen of the now clean Grimmauld place Harry activated the portkley.

Harry gracefully landed on his feet, in a room that looked like an office. It had peach coloured wall and was decorated with weapons who despite being very intricate looked as if they could easily cut a man in half.

"you are a difficult man to get hold of Mr. Potter", the goblin seating behind the desk said.

Harry calmly stared at the goblin, then he got his right fist to his heart and gave a short bow, the traditional greeting of the Goblin Nation.

"Ripclaw I assume?" Harry said calmly taking a seat in front of the goblin.

"you assume correctly" Ripclaw said his eyes wide and impressed for a split second before they turned back to their neutral position.

"time is money lets get to buisness," Harry said.

Ripclaw laughed "you are one of a kind Mr.Potter. Your parents and Godfather left you everything they had and as such once you put on the ring you will be the Head of Both Potter and Black House and can be henceforth be called Lord Potter-Black"

Harry nodded he had been expecting it, the books at Grimmauld Place had explained all about the Houses and the pureblood traditions he finally knew his place in society.

At first, Harry had been angry that nobody had deemed it necessary to show him his place in society but with time his anger had lessened, it was not like he could do anything even if he knew until he turned seventeen. Now finally he could claim his birthright.

Slowly Harry picked up the rings, he could feel the magic within them calling to him. Taking a deep breath Harry put on the rings on his right-hands little finger where they merged into one, he could feel his family magic pressing on him evaluating him, finally, the pressure lessened and he was accepted by magic as the head of both the families.

"excellent", Ripclaw clapped his hands "now onto the rest.." whatever he was going to say was cut off as someone else portkeyed into the room.

A young woman with shocking pink haired groaned as she got up from the floor "I bloody hate portkeys" Nymphadora Tonks muttered.

"ahh good of you to join us", Ripclaw said, he looked unsurprised by the sudden appearance.

Tonks startled as if finally realising she was not alone, her eyes swept the room before landing on him, and her hair went red.

"Harry Potter! Where have you been! The Order has been going crazy looking for you", Tonks yelled, her fists clenched as she glared at him.

"Good to see you too Tonks and as for my accommodations for the summer I decided that I should stop being manipulated at every turn and do something for myself for a change" Harry stated calmly.

Tonks looks shocked for a second before the tension in her posture bled out "well I can't argue with that. I spent enough time guarding your home to get a sense of the Dursley's and don't begrudge you for leaving. And well the summer seems to have done you good" Tonks said boldly appraising his body.

He was no longer the scrawny boy he had been, the good food and constant exercise had made tall, lean and coiled with muscle.

"its good that you seem to know each other, it would make things a lot easier", Ripclaw said. This time Harry and Tonks both jumped, so focused that they were on each other that they had forgotten where they were not alone.

"I apologise Ripclaw now where were we", Harry said apologetically as Tonks took a seat beside him.

"and why was I summoned?" Tonks asked staring at Ripclaw with curiosity.

Ripclaw intertwined his finger together and leaned forward "well there is no easier way to say this but as if now the both of you are married", he announced as if they were discussing the weather.

There was a beat of silence.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Tonks both yelled.

Ripclaw placed a official looking parchment in front of them.

"as you know Lord Potter-Black your grandmother was Dorea Potter nee Black her Brother Arcturus was Lord Black during the first wizardry war, he died before the death of you parents. He knew the war was bad and most of his family was involved, he knew about your birth and status as the godson of the then heir Sirius Black, he knew there was good chance that the main male line could die out considering there were only two sons who were on opposite side, so he made a stipulation to keep the Headship out of Malfoys hands that if ever the male line of the Blacks die out then you Harry James Potter Grandson and Godson of a Black would gain headship but you would have to marry any unattached close in age Black female at the time and since Nymphadora Tonks is the only unmarried female of the Black line you both are effectively married. And before you ask there is no was out of the contract unless one of you dies and the marriage has to be consummated within twenty-four hours of gaining headship."

————————

Harry and Tonks were both in a daze when they left the bank. With the unspoken agreement, they both decided to go Grimmauld place.

"I really need a drink", Harry muttered taking out firewhiskey from the cabinets.

"yeah me too", Tonks agreed and took the offered glass.

They sat in the parlour drinking in silence.

"this place looks completely different", Tonks said looking around the now clean and no longer deary Grimmauld place. The layer of dust that had been there on everything had been cleared the walls had been repainted cream and the old broken furniture had been replaced by more nice and polished furniture all over the Grimmauld place now had a homier feel to it.

"yeah you have to thank Kreacher, winky and Dobby for that" Harry replied, taking a sip from his glass.

"Kreacher! You still have him!" Tonks exclaimed in shock.

Harry nodded "he has completely changed for the better"

Tonks looked at him speculatively " I believe it once I see it"

Harry did not say anything to it after all if someone had told him a month ago that Kreacher would d oa one eight in attitude he would have never believed the silence fell again.

"what should we so now?" Tonks asked while avoiding looking at him. She played with the glass in her hand swirling the liquid around.

Harry sighed "I don't know. But there are worse things than being married to you. At least you are not a complete stranger", Harry gave Tonks a small smile.

"hear hear, remember when we first met?" Tonks asked with a laugh.

"how could I forget I was such a naive fool then, high on knowing the wizardry world," Harry said shaking his head.

"you were not naive you were innocent hurt by the world", Tonks said.

"I never did thank you for holding me when I cried like a baby in front of the mirror and when the fact that I killed Quirrel hit me", Harry said his eyes sparkling at her.

Tonks reached for his hand on the table "you don't have to thank me Harry if you remember you returned the favour when you comforted me when I missed Sirius" Tonks said softly squeezing his hand.

Harry looked at her soft hand in his and gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand "what a pair we are crying on each other" Harry mused.

"but isn't it whats it's like to be in a relationship? To comfort and hold each other when needed?" Tonks said. Her eyes soften as she looked at him.

"is this what it is? A relationship?" Harry asked.

"we are married now. And I won't lie to you Harry I have always fond you attractive but you were too young so I kept you in the people that you can only look but not touch category", Tonks admitted letting go of his hand and leaning back on the char. Harry immediately missed the feel of her hand on his.

"and now?", trying to keep the hope out of his voice. He had always liked her too but never thought she would ever reciprocate.

Tonks smiled ruefully before saying

"you might still be young but you are not the boy you once were. The hard times have tempered you into a man, age is not a number"

_Hard times_ that's one way to put it.

Harry got up and poured them both another glass of firewhiskey "before we go ahead with whatever this is", he motioning between them "there is something you need to know".

And so Harry told her about the prophecy and Horcrux's when he was finished Tonks' face was alight with anger.

She rose up from the chair and started pacing the small room "that stupid old cot!! He had us guarding a stupid prophecy when he could have just taken you and replaced it at any moment!! And what was he thinking? By just showing you the memories? How are you supposed to defeat Riddle with only memories?"

Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down, he rubbed her back until the tension drained out of her body and she to wrapped her arms around him, sighing against his shoulder. She felt so right in his arms her soft body pressed against his, but he could feel his member hardening so he pulled away.

"its okay Tonks" reassured harry.

"no its not okay! Is that why you went in hiding", questioned tonks, her hair dark and mousy.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his messy hair

"yes and no", Harry finally admitted.

He looked at Tonks who was staring at him an eyebrow raised. "you see the prophecy never truly sunk in, I spent my whole summer of the fifth year and sixth year moping and in self-pity, somewhere subconsciously I still believed the Dumbledore would do something, or maybe there was some secret power that he would teach me. But when he died it just hit me that I was alone, suddenly everyone was looking at me to save them, I didn't know what to do, I spent my Hogwarts years never truly applying myself, just going through the motion and relying on a lot of luck, which was not going to cut it anymore so I left, I have spent the month at Grimmauld place training myself and searching for Horcruxes".

"so did you find any?", Tonks asked after absorbing the information I had given her.

"yes I found one Slytherin locket, Mundungus had stolen it from this very house and sold it to Umbridge I just asked Kreacher to wait until she takes it off and switch it with a fake one", Harry proudly stated.

Tonks laughs shaking her head at him "My Mr.Potter how positively Slytherin, I didn't know you had it in you"

Harry smirks at Tonks. He wraps a hand around her waist and pulls her against his chest, she comes willingly

"well Mrs.Potter-Black there are many things you don't know about me, you will just have to stick around"

Tonks smiles coyly at him, before she leans up and the same at the same time Harry leans down.

When their lips meet Harry's world explodes, he had kissed many time hell he had even slept with Ginny but nothing compared to feel of Tonks lips against his.

Tonks moaned, melting against him the sound going straight to his groin.

They pulled apart gasping for breath "bed" Tonks rasped out and who was Harry to deny her wish.

With a pop, Harry apparated them both to the master bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Harry pushed Tonks against the wall and slanted his mouth against her. Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back with as much vigour.

Harry rocked his hips against her unable to control himself as his hard cock pressed against her centre. Tonks moaned loudly at the sensation pulling him tighter against her body her hands slipping inside his shirt running up and down his hard abs.

Harry groaned as he let go of her lips and immediately latched on the to her neck, sucking and nibbling as he went.

His hands slippled inside her shirt and ran up and down her back marvelling at her soft flesh.

He pulled back and carried them towards the bed as she started nibbling on his neck. He pretty much threw Tonks on the bed before crawling on top of her and continued to kiss her passionately.

"off", Tonks mumbled tugging at his shirt. Harry sat up on his knees and quickly took off his shirt as Tonks did the same exposing her bra covered breasts to him.

"beautiful", Harry whispered as he unclipped her bra. Her nipples were hard against the air and Tonks gasped and moaned as he ran a thumb over them.

Leaning down Harry took a hardened peak in his mouth sucking on it gently as Tonks arched her back moaning his name.

"Fuck", she cried as Harry squeezed her other breast.

His other hand slipped inside her pants and felt the wetness between her legs.

He slipped a finger inside of her as Tonks cried out

"You are so wet", Harry said huskily in her ear as he moved his finger in and out, he added another stretching her.

"do you know how long I have wanted to this?" Harry asked as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

Tonks could only moan in pleasure as he increased his pace.

"stop teasing... I need you... Inside me now" Tonks gasped out, her hands slipping inside his pants giving his cock a firm squeeze making Harry groan and buckle against her hand unable to take it any more Harry quickly got up and took off the rest of his clothes as Tonks did the same.

When they were both fully naked Tonks pulled him betwen her spread legs as she kissed him.

Harry lined up to her entrance and looked up at Tonks who was watching him her eyes filled with lust and face flushed. At her nod, Harry slowly pushed inside her groaning as her walls squeezed him

"fuck you are so tight", Harry groaned as he buried himself fully inside her.

"move", Tonks said her face filled with pleasure.

Harry started moving slamming inside her with hard fast strokes.

"Faster!", Tonks cried as she moved her hips to meet his. Harry growled moving faster, slamming into her with such force that the bed shook with his movements.

Harry could feel the tightening in his balls signifying His approaching organism.

" I am close", Harry rasped moving faster.

"me too", Tonks cried

Harry continued to move her walls tightening and squeezing his cock until she came with a large cry of "HARRY!"

Her organism triggered him as he filled her with his seed, painting her insides white.

Harry rolled off her in order not to crush her with his weight and lay beside her taking a deep breath.

"that was amazing best fuck I ever had", Tonks said as she rested ahead against his chest, Harry ran his finger through her pink hair.

"it was", Harry agreed.

They lay in silence for a while until Harry's eyes started dropping and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

\--

So how was it?

Please review. I will continue this if I have a good response.

Feel free point out any mistakes, English is not my first language. Your advice is not just welcomed but appreciated.

The updates will be sparodic but I wil continue if the response is good

Untill next time folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks

Rating M

WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE

Summary: Harry was more affected by the death of the only man standing between him and Voldemort.

He decides to train to be the best and search for the Horcruxes along with Tonks who joined him under unexpected circumstances.

\--

The bright light of the sun was the cause of Nymphadora Tonks reluctantly opening her eyes.

For a second she was confused about the position she found herself in, but then a brilliant smile lit up her face as remembered what had happened.

Harry was wrapped around her like a vice, his arms holding her tightly against him making her feel warm and safe.

She snuggled closer into his embrace watching him sleep, he looked so at peace in his sleep, for the first time he looked his age without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Last night had been the best night of her life, Harry had not asked her to become something she was not in order to fuel his desires. He had loved her the way she was, he had made her feel beautiful like her ability was not the only cause of his desire, like what she felt and thought mattered. She would never be able to express what that meant for her.

Harry shifted in his sleep and Tonks become aware of a growing problem as his morning wood pressed against her. _Well, there is one way._

Reaching between them she took Harry's erection in her hand gently stroking it. He was hot and heavy in her and very well endowed.

Harry bucked unconsciously against her hand, a low moan escaping him making Tonks smirk.

She leaned forward kissing him, gently coaxing him awake.

Harry's green eyes fluttered open, he looked confused for a second before his gaze focused on her.

"good morning, Husband", Tonks smiled coyly the word Husband made a thrill go down her spine.

"morning, wife", Harry groaned, bucking her hips in her hand trying to increase her pace.

Smiling Tonks climbed on top of him taking Harry by surprise as she straddled him, his hand immediately went to her hips holding her in place.

Lining his cock at her entrance, Tonks pushed down hard taking him in her in one quick motion, making them both groan in pleasure.

He was soo big, He filled her in a way no man had ever before.

"yes", Tonks moaned as she started moving on top of him, his cock hitting all the delicious spots inside her.

Harry's groans moving his hips in time with hers, trying to get her to increase the pace, but Tonks was having none of it. She was the one in control now so moved drawing out her every motion. Using her abilities she made herself tighter, Harry groaned loudly at the sudden tightness as every bit of him rubbed delicious inside her.

She increased the size of her breasts, making them bounce and jiggle more as she moved over him.

Harry looked surprised for a second before his hands moved to her breasts and squeezed them.

Tonks groaned and increased her pace, she could feel herself nearing as harry continued to squeeze and pinch her nipples.

With one hard drop, Tonks took him in as deep as she could before she came screaming his name.

Harry came to, his seed filling her up, she could feel it warmth as some of it trickled down her leg.

She collapsed on top of him completely spent, Harry wrapped her arms around pulling her close, she felt him slipping out of and groaned at the feeling of loss. Harry just chuckled placing a kiss on top of her head.

They lay in silence for a while basking in the presence of each other.

"you didn't have to do that you know? Change your body I mean, I liked it just the way it was", Harry mumbled softly.

Tonks pulled back and smiled at him, tracing a finger down his cheek.

"I know, but shifting is a part of me and I like doing it. As long as you don't ask me to pretend to be someone else I am fine with a little change", Tonks said to him.

Harry's grip tightened on her " I would never to that you are your own person, not your body I will be lying if I said if I didn't like it, I just don't want to make you feel as if you have to change your body to get my attention, I like the fun-loving Auror who made my day bright even when I was at my all-time low, who held me when I cried at seeing my parents in the damn mirror, the one who told me that Quirrel's death was not my fault, who comforted me when Sirius Died going against Dumbledore orders, I like the person you are Tonks, not your body", Harry said, his eyes open and honest.

Tonks could not help the tears that slid down her face, a knot in her chest loosed as she launched herself at him kissing him passionately within moments she found herself under him, his hand trailing all over her body as they continued to kiss.

He pulled back looking at her in the eye as he slowly entered her, making her feel every inch of him.

"Harry" she moaned grasping his shoulders as he moved in and out of her slowly and deeply.

This was different than the previous times, the softness in his eyes, his gently strokes again brought tears in her eyes.

Soon they finished together staring into each other eyes as Harry worshipped her body.

Harry's stomach growled after an hour of what Tonks could only call making love. She stretched in his arms and got up "come on lover, let's get some food in you, but first, I need a shower" Tonks said stretching.

She was sore but the kind of soreness she liked so even though she could morph it away she kept it and could feel the mess in her cunt as her husbands seed continued to trickle down her.

"can I join?", Harry asked his eyes unashamedly moving up and down her body. Tonks smirked at him, leaning down kissing him lightly on the lips.

"if you join me now we would never get out. Let me shower then you can tell me all that you have been doing hiding in this house", Tonks said winking at him as she made her way to the bathroom, swaying her hips for his benefit.

She hears him groan as she closed the doer behind her making her chuckle.

After a quick shower, Tonks made her way to what she remembered was the kitchen. She was dressed in a tank to top and some jeans, she would have to go to her flat and retrieve most of her stuff.

A delicious aroma hit her as she neared the kitchen door making her stomach growl.

Quickly tonks made her way to the kitchen, and she stopped dead in her tracks at the unusual sight that greeted her in kitchen.

There were there house elve bustling around the kitchen the two male dressed in butler like uniform while the only female was wearing a small maid dress.

She almost did not recognize Kreacher he did not look like he stood, for once he stood taller, most of the wrinkles on his face were gone, he was clean and actually seemed to be smiling.

A sound must have escaped her because she suddenly found herself under the gaze of three pairs of large eyes.

"Mistress!", all three cried as if the had rehearsed it as they made their way towards her. Tonks stood rooted as the three elves surrounded her bowing and pulling her towards the dining table, tonks shot a helpless look at Harry who just stared at her in amusement, I will make him pay for this tonks thought.

They made her sit on the table which was laden with all typed of breakfast items she could think of.

"thank you Kreacher, Dobby and Winky", Tonks remembering the polite way in which Harry treated his elves. It seemed like the right thing to say as all three elves brightened and started mumbling about how great mistress was and how kind she was.

Soon the elves left making Tonks sigh in relief. She shot a withering glare at Harry who was still laughing at her reaction.

They had a pleasant breakfast before Tonks asked the question that had been in her mind for a while

"so what all have you done since coming here?"

Harry stood up motioning for her to get up too "come I will show you", he said.

Harry led Tonks through Grimmauld and for the first time Tonks marvelled at the sheer size of it, now clean it looked even better. The walls with the house elve heads were gone as well as the one with Sirius's mother. The old carpets had been replaced my soft emerald green walls, the wood was polished and the wall repainted several new types of furniture were placed here and there. Most of the snake and House Black relics were still there but they no longer gave her the creeps.

Harry led her to the basement that she hadn't even known existed.

Behind a set of dark heavy wooden doors was a training room the likes of which she had never seen.

And she was an auror!

The room was large and she could feel the wards surrounding it. On one end of the wall was a Large emblem of House Black with the words Tojours Pur written elegantly below it.

They were several dummies all acrooss the room and Tonks could tell that they were the top grade.

"so would you like to duel me? Or watch me duel the dummies?", Harry asks her smirking.

"are you sure you can handle me? I am an trained auror after all", while Tonks kept her tone light but she actually meant it. She was the best auror in the field and that was her being modest, being a women and a metamorph she had to work thrice as hard to even qualify. The wizardary world was male-driven society and she had had to fight tooth and nail for even a morsel of respect, especially in the Aurors.

" I think I showed you last night how well I could handle you", Harry said raking his eyes over her frame.

"prat", Tonks scolded slapping him lightly on the arm Harry just laughed walking to the other side of the room talking a duelling stance, Tonks recognized it as professional stance stance with his shoulder facing her minimizing himself as a target.

Raising an eyebrow at him she to got into a duelling stance, using her metamorph abilities she hardened her muscles and reduced the size of her breasts making them more practical for moving.

For several moments they both stared at the other, analyzing each other. Finally growing tired Tonks quietly shot a quick Expelliarmus at him, Harry casually swatted it aside without even moving from his position.

Tonks threw more spells at him and Harry easily blocked them all, raising a bar a bit higher she shot a bone breaker at him a borderline Dark curse but Harry had shown himself quite capable of handling himself till now and Tonks wanted a true measure of him.

This time Harry raised a shield to block it, the purple spell frizzled out quite quickly against the shield.

Now the duel started in earnest both of them throwing increasingly dark curses at each other. Tonks was impressed at Harry's knowledge his speed and ferocity _how did he manage to become so proficient?_ She thought as wove in and out of his spell while casting her own.

She did not know how much time passes but she was quickly getting tired, she was sweating her breath coming in short gasps while Harry did not even look at of breath.

With a growl Tonks realized that he was holding back on her, so she dipped into the Black Family spells that her mother had thought her, the ones she only used in extreme conditions.

She pointed her wand at the ground making it ripple, Harry stumbled a little but unfortunately for her quickly regained himself, with a wave of his wand Harry sent several spikes at her, which she quickly transfigured into snakes and sent them back at him. It was a mistake with a hiss her own snakes turned against her cursing Tonks quickly vanished them, but the moment of distraction cost her as Harry cast a freezing charm at her legs making her immobile.

To counter it Tonks cast a chain of curse consisting of one organ liquifying curse followed by a bone breaker and again an organ liquifying curse, it was a deadly chain but after duelling Harry for so long she was confident that he could stop it. She was right as Harry quickly raised a brick wall in front knowing that a shield would not stop such a chain. This gave Tonks enough time to melt the ice at her feet and move out of the way of the banished debris that she knew Harry would send her way.

They continued to duel for a while before an unknown curse came toward her she tried to dodge but found her self directly in the path of another one, her vision went blank as soon as the curse hit.

Tonks woke to harry standing over her smirking, she groaned as she got up her muscles protesting the moment she quickly morphed the pain away.

"damn Harry how did you get so good?"

"a dark lord set on killing you is a powerful motivator", Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"you have to show me", Tonks demanded, it hurt her ego to be so easily defeated by someone seven years younger than her.

"yes dear", Harry said chuckling. Tonks glared at him as they made their way to the library.

They took a couple of comfy chairs by the roaring fire as Harry handed her some books.

"these are the books that I have gone through, a word of warning some of them are not very nice"

Tonks soon found Harry's words to be true, the book contained that send shivers down her spine, at any other time she would have thrown the books into the fire and would have forced Harry to swear to never use any of them. But they were at war and as a auror she knew very well the horrors the death eaters could inflict never mind Voldermort who Harry had to fight and defeat. So she sucked it up and read.

After what felt like hours Tonks finally closed the book her mind hurting from reading so much, she had not read this much since she had passed auror academy.

She looked at Harry who had his head bowed over a large tomb as he quickly read it making a note in a book the intense look on his face sent a shiver down her spine as remembered the last time he had looked at her with such an intense expression. She crossed her legs trying to curb the rising arousal as she desperately searched for a way to distract herself.

"Harry I have been meaning to ask you why are Ron and Hermione not with you?"

Harry sighed and turned to look at her expectant expression.

"it's not like I don't want them with me I do, but I don't they realize what I am going through. Ron has never truly known hardship, and he is not a hard worker I don't think he would be able to sit for hours and learn new spells like I am doing now and Hermione trusts too much in books and authority she would never agree to learn the curses that I am doing now. I love them I truly do they are my best friends but they would only hinder me now" Harry said.

Tonks nodded at his explanation from what she knew of both Ron and Hermione they would definitely try and stop Harry.

A wicked thought entered her mind as she smiled coyly at Harry she knew just the way of getting Harry's mind of his friends.

\--

Yo guys!

I loved the response that I got. I truly did not believe that this would get such a response.

The next chapter will be mostly smut it would be a little late as my exams are going on but don't worry I will not abandon this I have most of the store planned out in my head I will complete it.

Please review.

TO GAME OF THORNES FANS: *spoilers* ahh the latest ep was horrible Danny was so out of character it was not even funny. Season 8 is a total train wreck and I had such high hopes with it!!

I wanted Jon and Danny to actually love and be with each other but this is shit and so fucked up. I just hope the books will be different.

Sorry needed to vent a little if any one else wants to vent feel free to PM we can together plan the Murder of the writers for such a shit script .

NEED A BETA.

PM ME.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gulped as he watched Tonks moving towards him her hips shaking in a hypnotizing way, she smiled coyly down at him before sliding on his lap, Harry's hands automatically wrapped around her, holding her to him.

He inhaled her scent, a scent that never failed to drive him crazy. Vanilla with a hint of something else, something uniquely Tonks.

Harry moved her hair to the side, placing his lips on the junction of her neck, he sucked lightly drawing a moan from Tonks, as she moved her neck to give him better access. Harry continued to trail kisses up her neck, sucking and licking alternately.

Tonks' hand slipped inside the sweat pants he was wearing, and gave his rock hard erection a squeeze.

Harry groaned at the sensation his head falling on her neck as she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

Tonks grabbed his hair pulling him back to look into his eyes. Her eyes a shade of blue in contrast with her pink hair were filled with lust as she looked at him, her hand continuing to move on his shaft.

Harry breath was coming gasps, unable to take it any more Harry leaned forward and captured her lips in a battle of dominance. Their tongues fought each other, neither giving an inch, at last Tonks won, her tongue sweeping into his mouth exploring every inch. She pulled back, with a final soft kiss. She winked at him, before she suddenly slid down to kneel between his open legs, her face directly in front of his erection.

"oh God", Harry cried as Tonks licked the head of his cock, tasting the leaking precum on it.

His hand moved to the back of her head as she took the tip of him in her mouth and sucked making harry curse "Fuck".

Her hands moved back to fondle his balls, squeezing them as she started to move her head taking him deep into her mouth.

Harry groaned loudly as she increased her pace taking him deep into her throat a string of curses leaving his mouth as his head fell back in pleasure.

His hand moved on her head trying to get her to increase her pace but Tonks slapped his hand away and continued to suck him.

"Tonks... I am..close", Harry managed to gasp out, instead of stopping as he expected her to Tonks increased her pace making slurping noises as his cock moved in and out of her mouth, she had made her throat tighten and longer taking in his whole length which otherwise would have been impossible she had even gotten rid of her gag reflex.

Unable to stop himself anymore Harry came with a loud cry "TONKS"

filling Tonks mouth with his seed. She tried swallowing all of it but some leaked out of the sides of her mouth, leaving white trails running down her chin. she swiped a finger through the cum on her face and licked it " I could live on this", she said grinning at him.

Harry watched her wide-eyed slumped on the chair, quickly growing hard again at her erotic display he seemed to have lost the ability to breath.

With a groan, Harry grabbed Tonks and slammed his lips to her swallowing her gasp of surprise.

His hands moved to the pants that she was wearing, pushing them down, feeling only bare skin underneath it.

"you are a bad girl, prancing around without panties", Harry muttered nibbling her ear, as he entered a finger into her already drenched cunt, his thumb pressing her clit.

"what are you going to do about it?", Tonks gasped out as she tried to control her breath.

"this", Harry said as he quickly spun her around, bending her over the chair so that her ass was on full display.

He gently caressed it, she had made in frim as if anticipating what he was going to do, before suddenly smacking her, her ass cheeks becoming red.

Tonks moaned in pleasure and pain wiggling her ass at him clearly asking for more.

Her lips were glistening with her arousal as he lined up to her entrance. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear

" I am going to give you the fuck of your life"

With a quick thrust of his hips, Harry slammed into her tight cunt.

Tonks arched her back moaning at his sudden intrusion, but Harry did not stop he pulled back and slammed into her again.

In this position he went in deeper then he went before, filling her up complelty.

Tonks gasped and mewed as he fucked her hard from behind, his thrusts fast and deep her walls clenched around him accepting him. When he felt himself closing Harry stopped and smacked her ass, not wanting to end it so soon. He reached between them and gave her clit a twist which proved to be her undoing.

"Harry!", Tonks screamed as her body convulsed as she came and went limp.

But he was not done with her, he started to move again sliding easily in and out of her.

"gods don't stop", Tonks cried as he thrust into her over and over again, his cock hitting what he knew was the pleasure spot withen her again and again.

He knew he was reaching his end but wanted to give Tonks another organism, he moved his hand that was not holding Tonks in place and squeezed her breast, lightly running his thumb over her hardene dnipple.

Her insides tightened around him as she came yet again her release triggering his own as he slammed into her one last time and emptied himself deep within her.

"that was amazing", Tonks said as she finally caught her breath.

Harry hummed in agreement basking in the afterglow as he held still limp Tonks in his arms.

They sat on the chair in silence for a while just taking in the presence of each other.

"you know we still haven't discussed how we are going to track down the horcruxes" Tonks said getting up from his lap and putting on her grey pants.

Harry sighed "I have one, but I don't know how to destroy it"

Tonks raised an eyebrow at him "and how did you get this one?"

Harry got up to fixing his clothes, with a swipe of his wand he cleared the mess they had made before taking a seat again and looking at tonks seriously.

"the locket that Professor DumbledoI received was a fake with only the initials RAB in it. For a while I was stumped I did not know anyone with the initials RAB. I had a breakthrough when Kreacher recognised the locket and started beating himself up saying something about not completing some order after I managed to calm him down enough Kreacher told me that Regulus was the one who found the locket and had asked him to destroy it which he had been unable to do", at this he paused, Tonks was watching him in shock

"as luck would have it the locket had been stolen by Mundungus who sold it to Umbridge, I asked Kreacher to follow her and swipe the original with the fake they looked exactly the same so Umbridge never found out about she still wears the fake" Harry finished with a smile.

Tonks sorted "serves that bitch right. But anyway what happened to the locket?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, his shoulders slumping as he let out a tired sigh " I had Kreacher hid it, in a place that no one could find it, house elf magic works in weird ways"

"what about destroying it?"

"i tried every thing, every destruction spell i knew, i even dipped into the black family spell, yet i did not even manage to make a dent on it"

Tonks moved and sat down on his lap again, wrapping her arms around him, and resting her head on his chest. The contact calmed him, and he could feel the tension drainig from his body.

"how did you destroy the first one?", Tonks asked.

"i stabbed it with a basilisk fang", Harry told her leaning back and closing his eyes as tonks ran her fingers through his hair.

"great if we only had a basilisk lying around", Tonks muttered.

Harry shot up nearly dislodging Tonks from her comfortable location as a sudden realisation hit him.

"Tonks you are a genius!", Harry cried and he slammed his lips to her kissing her passionately.

\--

I know I am late and I know its a short chapter.

But I have been extremely busy.

And some people have decided that they do not like my story, I only have one thing to say to them DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT don't come crying to me complaining about it like a little child.

Yeah if its something related to my writing then I welcome it. English is not my first language and I am trying to do my best to improve it.

Please review.

I DESPERATELY NEED A BETA.


End file.
